videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo X DC/Mario
Costume 1: His usual attire * Costume 2: His referee outfit from Punch-Out (NES) * Costume 3: His maintainer outfit * Costume 4: Dr. Mario * Cosplay Outfit: Bugs Bunny Bio Known worldwide as Mr. Nintendo, Mario uses his incredible jumping ability to thwart the evil Bowser time after time. While he's best known as a hero, Mario has played many roles, including racer, doctor, golfer, and villain. His tastes have changed over 20 years of gaming; he long ago swapped the colors of his shirt and overalls. Movelist Class: Power Special Moves * Fireball: Mario hurls a fireball at the ground in front of him, causing it to bounce twice before burning away. If Mario is in his Dr. Mario costume however, he will throw a megavitamin capsule instead of a fireball at the opponent. ** Meter Burn involves Mario throwing two fireballs/megavitamins, one right after the other. * Jumpman: Mario bends his knees before he leaps into the air with his fist above his head, then suddenly drops down with a powerful stomp, releasing a small shockwave. This has Close, Mid and Far versions. ** Meter Burn increased both the damage of the move and the range of the shockwave when Mario lands. * Super Hammer: Mario pulls out his large grey metal Hammer and suddenly slams it down directly in front of himself. ** Meter Burn does more damage. Additionally, the Hammer is red with golden details. * Wall Jump: Mario backflips to the side of the screen, before kicking off of it and lunging at the opponent with his fist forward. ** Meter Burn allows Mario to perform the attack faster for more damage. * Cape: Mario flicks his cape forward, causing the opponent to turn around. It can also be used to reflect projectiles back at the opponent. * Mario Tornado: Mario does a multi-hit spinning attack with both arms outstretched. The final hit sends the opponent flying upward. * Super Jump Punch: Mario does a jumping uppercut, being a multi-hit attack that causes coins to fly out of the opponent. Abilities * Ground Pound: Mario leaps into the air and performs his signature ground pound attack that creates a hard knockdown if the opponent gets caught in it. Has Close, Mid and Far versions. Replaces Jumpman. * Koopa Kick: Mario whips out a green Koopa Troopa shell and kicks it at the opponent, sliding along the ground to strike their feet. Does minor damage, but passes under most guards. Adds Koopa Kick. ** Meter Burn involves Mario kicking a red shell instead, which bounces off the opponent and can be kicked back again, up to three times. * Poison Mushroom: Mario throws a Poison Mushroom at the opponent, which causes them to slowly lose health for a short time. Adds Poison Mushroom. * Star Spin: Mario does a quick spin in place with his arms out, a small aura trailing his arm. This attack not only does damage, but also deflects projectiles past Mario without harming him. Replaces Mario Tornado. Requires both Ability Slots. ** Meter Burn involves projectiles being reflected back at the opponent instead of deflection. * Fire Mario: Mario's shirt and hat turns white and his overalls turns red, and his fists are set on fire. This form increases his damage and gives all of his attacks a fire effect, but this form is lost after 10 seconds. Replaces Invincibility. * Bob-omb: Mario pulls out a Bob-omb out of his pocket and tosses it in an arc at the opponent, causing it to explode on impact. Has Close, Mid and Far versions. Adds Bob-omb. Requires both Ability Slots. ** Meter Burn involves that if a Bob-omb hits the ground instead of the opponent, it will walk towards the opponent for 2 seconds in an attempt to explode on-contact with them. Character Trait * Invincibility: A Super Star briefly appears above Mario’s head. Upon grabbing it, he glows bright (with the remix of the Super Star theme added in). This invincibility lasts for 10 seconds. Super Move *'Mega Hammer:' Mario says, “Yeah! Lets-a go!”, then the Mega Hammer from the original Donkey Kong arcade game appears in his hand. He then starts whacking the opponent with it like crazy. The final hit involves Mario whacking the opponent in the face. Gears Default *Plumber Cap (Headpiece) *Overall Uniform (Body) *Red 'n White Gloves (Arms) *Work Boots (Legs and Shoes) Headpiece *Feather Cap *Raccoon Ears *Penguin Helmet *Frog Hat *Wing Cap * Body *Raccoon Tail *Penguin Suit *Frog Suit Arms *Penguin Wings *Frog Arms Legs and Shoes *Penguin Legs *Frog Pants Clash Quotes General *“It’s-a me, Mario!” *“Let’s-a go!” *“Let’s-a play!” *“Yahoo!” *“Mama mia!” *“That’s so nice!” Attack *Luigi: “I’m-a tired of playing second banana.” **Mario: “Oh, quit-a whining, brother!” *Bowser: “Princess Peach will soon be mine!” **Mario: “Not if I can-a help it!” *Gorilla Grodd: “I’m not related to Donkey Kong.” **Mario: “How you know that is beyond-a me.” *Superman: “You’ve worn a cape before?” **Mario: “Many times, as a matter of fact.” *Wario: “One day, I’ll get a castle better than yours.” **Mario: “Like that’ll ever happen.” *Doomsday: “You end now!” **Mario: “Don’t be so sure!” *The Joker: “I’m jealous of your popularity.” **Mario: “Well, too bad.” Defense *Mario: “Having fun, brother?” **Luigi: “Y-You sure about this, Mario?” *Mario: “Your evil schemes end here!” **Bowser: “Not if I squash you, you pesky plumber!” *Mario: “Are you going to throw barrels at me?” **Gorilla Grodd: “I’m not who you think I am.” *Mario: “Let’s see which one of us is super.” **Superman: “Very well, stranger.” *Mario: “Don’t even think about stealing my coins!” **Wario: “Oh, we’ll see about that!” *Mario: “I’ll put a stop to you.” **Doomsday: “Run while you can.” *Mario: “Freaks like you disgust me.” **The Joker: “Why, thank you.” Sequences Intro Mario is first seen small and an item block also appears at the beginning; Mario runs and jumps to let a mushroom which would then slide to the side of the block to fall off; Mario catches up to it and touches it to grow into normal side. Outro Mario does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose, shouting, “Here we go!” Rival Name: Superman One reason is because both are the key heroes of Nintendo X DC Universe. Another reason is because both have a cape. In Mario's case, he first used it in Super Mario World for the Super Nintendo. Makes sense if you think about it. Category:Nintendo X DC